Lusting after you
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: "Don't say another word," Draco hissed in her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe before settling in the crook of her neck.   A chance meeting leads to something steamy happening between two old enemies. Pure lust.


_I've been wanting to do something like this for a while so finally here it is; a hot Hermione and Draco one-shot. Just to clear up there is no love between them here, just lust. _

Hermione marched around the corner to the dungeons, wand aloft cautiously, to the source of the shouting so late after curfew. If she was honest a slither of fear twisted around her brave heart as she was very much alone, her partner being indisposed, and she could hear many different voices hissing.

Suddenly a warm body barrelled into her and before she could shout or cast a hex she had been shoved into a small alcove, wand bound to her side by the muscular arms of her captor. Hermione kicked and squirmed viciously but her capture just pushed his, rather taut, body against hers harder to keep her restrained. Hermione in a last ditch attempt bit down on the large fingers that were splayed across her mouth and found herself staring into the familiar steely eyes of a livid Draco Malfoy.

"Don't say another word," Draco hissed in her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe before settling in the crook of her neck. Hermione found herself trapped by Draco's deliciously hard body; one of pale hands was pining her high over her head while the covered her lips. He pushed her further against the wall, until they were one, as dark hisses and mutters rounded the corner and paused right outside the alcove they were hiding in. They angrily questioned the whereabouts of Malfoy and muttered something sinister to one of the younger, terrified, members of the group. Hermione finally let out her breath, the air coming out in a heated torrid warming Draco's neck delectably, when they slithered off.

The two dared not speak but instead Hermione let her gaze wander around the form of Draco, never having been this close to him-or any male in fact-and secretly relished in it.

Her mocha gaze wandered the flawless milky white complexion that begged to be caressed, the soft as silk platinum blond hair immaculately arranged on top of his head, the lean torso and chiselled chest that was currently pressed against her own heaving chest. Her sight mentally caressed his delicate bone structure, tracing the lines and points of his glorious face. She also realised how much taller he had grown; now his lanky frame towered over her by an impressive amount, he was defiantly over 6 foot she estimated. Finally she let her gaze drift to the magnificent silver orbs, such a unique colour that singled him out as part of the pureblood elite; as a Malfoy.

Never before had she realised how utterly beautiful he was.

"You saved me," Hermione whispered with wide eyes that burnt into his compellingly, finally finding her hoarse voice.

Draco just shrugged noncommittally, his clouded steel orbs boring into her soul intensely. "I saved myself too. They were looking for trouble." Hermione could feel the low vibrations of his chest as he spoke and they sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

"And you?" Ghosted over her lips before she could retract it, curious to know what the grey eyed boy was thinking. Hermione pulled her wrist out of firm Draco's grasp, indicating that she wanted to free her hands, and he released them cautiously. Hermione placed one of her small, warm hands on Draco's smooth cheek, surprising them both, and stroked it gently. Draco leant into her palm, making the moment all the more intimate.

"I'm looking to forget,"

And then his lips were on her; deliciously cool and fiery at the same time, igniting a passion in Hermione that she didn't know she had. He pulled her ever closer, extinguishing any amount of space between their bodies. Hermione wove her small fingers into his platinum silky soft strands and tugged his head closer to hers, causing an erotic growl to emit itself from his throat. Draco's skilled tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth, and Hermione granted it immediately. His tongue dove into her warm, wet carven and started exploring, pausing only to battle for dominance with hers.

Draco broke the kiss with a gasp when the need for air become too great and latched onto Hermione's smooth neck as she took wild gasping breaths. With one hand he encased both of her wrists and brought her arms above her head, pinning them to the wall as his lips and teeth continued to assault her neck. A moan escaped her lips and his hips rolled, grinding into her and eliciting another.

He claimed her lips again as her hands travelled up the soft curves of her waist to the valley of her breasts. He dipped his fingers under the lace of her bra causing the curly haired Gryffindor to emit a moan that warmed his very core. Draco rubbed her erect nipple before retracting his hand to the displeasure of Hermione. He shot her a dimpled, mischievous grin before ripping open her skirt, shattering buttons everywhere. Hermione's mouth was scrumptiously slack in shock but she did not have time to protest before Draco's skilled tongue followed the route of his fingers, dipping under her bra and swirling around her nipples.

"Oh Merlin! Malfoy!" Hermione squealed, closing her eyes in pleasure and tightening her grip on his hair. In response he unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor, allowing a charming rogue to scatter across Hermione's freckles before moving his mouth back to her beautiful mounds in a haze of lust. Granger arched her face and unconsciously shoved her chest into Draco's face making him moan in huskily.

Hermione gave him a sultry smile before unbuttoning his shirt, leaning forward place hot open mouthed kisses on each inch of skin as it was exposed to her lust filled eyes. Draco shuddered at her feather-light touches, pressing his body into her hands. The atmosphere grew thick with tension as she reached the last button, her fingers danced around the waistband of his jeans and her tongue followed the path of her fingers, dipping below the waistband naughtily.

"Granger, fuck!" Draco growled huskily as his erection became painful. She replied only in a sinful smirk which made him utterly hard and he could only think that with a look like that she should have been in Slytherin. Draco ground his hips desperately against hers in a bid to create the must needed friction between their heated cores. Unable to bare it anymore Draco hiked a creamy thigh over his hip, growling in satisfaction when Hermione squeezed their bodies' closer and started to rub herself against him erotically.

"That's a bit naughty for a virgin, where did you learn that?" Draco growled as she grinded against his shaft wickedly, an impish smile lighting her aroused features.

"I'm not-a virgin" Hermione gasped as Draco's hand traced the apex of her thighs and rubbed her centre lightly. He stopped his ministrations immediately, his eyes portraying an emotion Hermione couldn't place.

"Tell me it wasn't the Weaselbee." He growled dangerously, silver eyes flashing like an animal's in the night.

"It wasn't Ron," Hermione smiling slightly at the utter disgust in his husky voice.

"Then who? If it was Pothead, I swear I will-" Draco closed his eyes in ecstasy as Hermione peppered kisses up his neck and caught his earlobe in her teeth, extracting a hiss of pleasure from Draco as she began sucking it. Draco slid a hand under her shapely ass and lifted her up effortlessly so she could rap her other leg around her waist, thrusting their cores together with a simultaneous whimper.

"Easy Malfoy, one might actually believe you were jealous." She breathed into his ear causing his eyes to snap open in anger. But the anger faded as she attacked his lips again, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth with a moan. "It was just a muggle I dated over the summer." Hermione panted, tightening her legs around Draco's slender waist and Draco moaned in approval.

By this point Hermione's skirt was bunched around her waist, exposing her lacy underwear to the world. Draco shot her a mischievous grin before rubbing her panties against her centre. Hermione removed her hands from Draco's platinum strands and braced herself on his shoulders as her body arched into his fingers and her head flew back against the wall in rapture.

"Fuck Granger, you're so hot and wet." Draco groaned, eyes locked with the vixen wrapped around him, pumping his fingers in and out of her soaked core.

"Malfoy, Malfoy please!" Hermione pleaded incessantly, bucking her hips against his stilled fingers. He extracted them will a cool smirk and lifted them to his mouth so he could taste her. Hermione felt her centre drip as he licked each finger individually, clearly getting pleasure from the taste of her.

"Beg Granger." Draco demanded, his cold grey orbs peeking through his almost transparent eyelashes seductively. Hermione observed him disbelievingly only to be reassured that he was in fact deadly serious, by the smirk dominating his delicate features. "Beg."

"Please Malfoy! I need to feel you inside me right now! Oh Merlin please! I can't...I need you!" A satisfied smirk curved his bruised lips and he slammed into her with one long hard thrust.

"Oh Fuck! Malfoy!" Hermione screeched as he started thrusting in and out of her, grunting with exertion.

"Say my name Granger," Draco purred in her ear, continuing to pound mercilessly in and out of Hermione who was practically sobbing for pleasure by this point.

"Malfoy! Please I'm so close! Make me come! Oh please Malfoy!" Hermione babbled and Draco let a sadistic grin take over his features at the Gryffindor Princess coming undone for him.

"My first name love." Draco grinned as Hermione's chocolate orbs snapped open and her grip of his shoulders tightened until he was hissing in pain from her fingernails.

"I-what?" Hermione half sobbed, so close to coming that her brain was not functioning properly.

"You know what it is," Draco purred seductively into her ear, hiking one perfect thigh higher up his waist so he could hit the right angle.

"DRACO! OH MERLIN DRACO I'M COMING!" Hermione screamed as she came, thrashing wildly against the stone wall she was pinned against.

Draco came but a second later as her walls tightened around his cock. "Fuck Granger that was hot!" Draco panted as they slid to the floor, satisfied smirk plastered across his face as he pulled out of Hermione.

Hermione just leant over his tone body to whisper saucily in Draco's ear, "I think now I know why you were dubbed the Slytherin Sex God."

_Review please x_


End file.
